Unforeseen Circumstances
by gypsysfeather
Summary: The two pink lines on the stick she's holding are about to change everything, but she doesn't realize just how much.
Two little vertical lines, gracing the stick in her hands. It's impossible...doctors have said it, magic has said it, her body has rejected a baby for decades. But the fifth stick isn't lying, just like the rest of them aren't. She's pregnant, and it's a total miracle.

She puts that stick down in the small pile of the other used ones, all showing the same two lines. She sits on the lid of the toilet for a few minutes, her head cradled in her hands as her fingers run through her hair nervously. How will she tell Robin? How does she even have an explanation for this? Will Henry and Roland take it alright? And Zelena's baby...this is ludicrous. There's so many people in one house.

But this is a miracle. She can't get rid of it, she won't...she refuses. This is _hers_ , the one she's wanted since she was a young girl (and head over heels for a stable boy). She just has to tell Robin now.

She stands up on wobbly legs, clutching her stomach that's still churning from all of her nerves (and a little morning sickness on top of it all), and walking into the bedroom. She looks at the bed and stops, staring blankly at it for a few moments while thinking. That bed, right in front of her – the one that's now neatly made and pristine looking – was once a mess of blankets, sheets, and sweaty bodies. That's where they made her miracle. That's where everything somehow started.

She clutches her stomach tighter, feeling a bit more sick. Once she realizes how long she's been staring at the bed, she walks downstairs and tries to find Robin. He wasn't back yet, of course. He was still at Granny's, probably. Probably meeting John for breakfast like they sometimes do on Monday mornings. When she comes to the conclusion that he just isn't here, she goes back upstairs and gets dressed for work.

Her shirt goes over her head, and she's standing almost naked in front of her mirror. She looks at her body, imagining what her body will look like in nine months (or so, she's not sure exactly how far along she is). Will Robin still like her body when she's big and fat? Will she still feel good about herself then? Probably not, she'll probably hate the way she looks. She's imagined this a million times, only to be upset in the end because she knew she couldn't have children. But now, she can imagine all she wants and not be upset about it.

Her hand brushes over her bare belly, closing her eyes when tears form. "Hi little one." She whispers, smiling after a moment, feeling a freshness about everything. Pure, happy, and loved. She chuckles at herself, being so cheesy and silly, but she can't help it. This is the moment she's waited to for next to forever.

She dresses into her clothes for the day, deciding to tell Robin tonight in bed. He'll be ecstatic, she's positive of it. No matter how crazy this situation is right now, he's going to be so happy for her dream to come true, first off, and second, that he's going to have yet _another_ baby.

…

…

Work goes well, a few trips to the bathroom for getting sick, but other than that it was alright. Dinner was a mess, she'd burnt the garlic bread to go with the lasagna, dropped the first pan of sauce all over the floor, and Roland was being whiny all night and got sent to bed early with barely any food. So once the two were in bed, she was well exhausted – and he wasn't much better off. But he was still cuddled up to her, rubbing her back gently to try and make her feel a little better – knowing she had a bit of a rough night.

"Was everything okay tonight?" Robin asks, "You just seemed a little...edgy."

She sighs, looking down at the crack between the two pillows, "I don't know..." She whispers, directing her eyes to look into his briefly before looking back to the same spot. "I guess I am a bit edgy tonight. I was hoping everything would go smoother than it did."

"Why?" He asks, chuckling sadly. "It was just a bad night for Roland, he'll get over-"

"I'm pregnant." She blurts out, trying to stop him from talking any further.

He stops mid-sentence and widens his eyes, "You're pregnant?" He asks quietly, softly, and with such a gentle tone. It made her heart warm and melt immediately.

She nods, looking up into his eyes before swallowing back tears. "I'm pregnant." She whispers again, assuring that she is.

He smiles big, shaking his head, "H-how? I don't understand how you-"

"I think it was because we're true love..." She says, smiling as big as he is. "Kind of like true love's kiss? I guess just a kiss wasn't strong enough to break the infertility potion's curse, but...our...our making love was." She admits, biting her lip a little as she anxiously waits for him to answer her.

His smile is a good enough answer for how he feels, but the kiss sealed it. He was happy. He was truly happy about the baby. As he pulled away, he chuckles and shakes his head. "It's going to be quite the full house, isn't it?" He whispers, biting his lip and chuckling a bit more and moving his hand from her back to her belly to rub. "Hi little one." He whispers, the same exact words as she first said to the baby.

She chuckles, looking at him lovingly. "That's what I said to it..."

"Great minds think alike..." He whispers, smiling bigger.

…

…

"That's it." Regina coos, Robin holding her hand as they look at the sonogram on the monitor. "That's our baby, Robin." She whispers, closing her eyes for a moment as she soaks in the fact that she's pregnant, that the baby is alive and a heart is already beating inside.

Robin presses a gentle kiss to her cheek, "It's perfect, too." He says quietly, a happy tone ringing in his voice. "Our baby is perfect."

She smiles and opens her eyes at the last words he speaks to her, nodding as the nurse is measuring the baby and all, getting pictures for them to take home. Once she's all finished and she cleans Regina's belly off, they get up and head out. "What are you doing today?" She asks Robin softly, holding his hand as they walk down the sidewalk of Storybrooke.

He sighs, "I'll be in the forest, I'm helping John grow his crops today."

She nods softly, turning and stopping them in the middle of the sidewalk, "Alright." She says to him, kissing his lips lovingly. "We'll be at work the rest of the day, then." She says, chuckling as she lays a hand on her flat stomach. She's never felt so giddy in her lifetime.

He smiles back at her, kissing her again – a little longer, a little more passionate, a little more everything. "I love you." He whispers, kissing her again quicker this time. "See you tonight when I get home." He says, then leans down and presses a kiss to her stomach awkwardly, making her chuckle, "And see you tonight, little one." He coos, looking in her eyes one more time before turning away to leave for the forest.

She smiles at him, biting her lip as she watches him walk away. "I love you too." She coos, just loud enough for him to hear, then walks away toward the office.

As she steps foot inside her office, she feels tired and sleepy. She decides to go lay down on the couch, getting a quick nap before sorting through papers that she needs to work on for the day.

But when she's woken up, it's not by a happy voice, it's not by a door being opened, it's by her phone ringing – from John. "John?" She answers, clearing her sleepy voice. "What is it?"

"Robin...he-he-" He can't finish, and Regina's getting more and more irritated.

"What is it?!" She snaps.

John lets out a small sob and sniffles, "Robin is dead."


End file.
